choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe Leon
Zoe, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Hearst High School. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Zoe has brown eyes, brown hair, and fair skin. She wears a pink top. Personality At first, Zoe is condescending, manipulative and self-centered, demonstrating throughout Books 1 & 2 that she will go to great lengths to receive what she desires. She has shown to be quite selfish and bratty at times, but seems to harbor some form of remorse for her previous actions, such as when she appeared genuinely sorry for cheating on Caleb and for choosing Brian over him. It is probable that she possesses her own assortment of insecurities. In Chapter 13 of Book 3, she begins to show a change of heart for her previous behavior and begins to redeem herself when she publically defends Myra and calls out Brian for his misogyny toward her. She also invites the Berry High students to hang out with the Hearst students after the baseball game and later tells your character about Max and Kara's attempts to sabotage the voting for Prom King and Queen, stating that she wants to become a better person. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 3: The Brokenhearted * Chapter 4: Consequences (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Tryouts (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Tiger Spirit * Chapter 9: The Search * Chapter 11: Berry's Seven * Chapter 12: Rally Together * Chapter 13: Game Plan * Chapter 15: The Beginning (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 5: Prime Location * Chapter 9: A Scandal at Berry High * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 14: The Big Night * Chapter 15: The Night is Young (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 3: Love's a Game Relationships Caleb Caleb is Zoe's ex-boyfriend. During the time she was dating him, Zoe was two-timing him with his best friend Brian. Brian Brian is Zoe's ex-boyfriend. She cheated on Caleb with him. The main character caught Zoe making out with Brian at the bathroom during the party. She later broke up with Brian as an attempt to get back with Caleb while still dating him but still got rejected. Terrence Zoe started dating Terrence at some point after she broke up with Brian, as shown when they made out during the tour around Berry High in Book 3, Chapter 2. This is later confirmed in Chapter 4. Myra Even though Zoe harbors a dislike towards the Berry students, she is shown to care greatly about Myra's well being, to the point where she verbally attacks Brian for his indecency towards Myra. Other Looks Zoe Cheerleader.png|Hearst Cheerleader uniform Zoe Berry Cheerleader Uniform.jpg|Berry Cheerleader uniform Zoe Prom.png|Prom Miscellaneous HSS_pictures_9.jpg|Justice (Zoë, Max and Brian) Trivia * She bears a resemblance to actress Ana Golja. * She is temporarily attending Berry High in High School Story, Book 3. * Your character can kiss her in Book 3, Chapter 13 (if you choose to go play Truth or Dare -which costs diamonds- and pick the option to kiss her). * Her surname is revealed to be Leon in Book 3, Chapter 15. * Her surname is the same as Leon Stirling's forename from The Crown & The Flame series. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Teens Category:Redeemed Characters